Revenge is not so Sweet
by alitablake
Summary: After a long, long, looong day, all Kyoko wants to do is relax, but Ren wants a little payback. Too bad revenge can cut both ways. Lemon


**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

**I made it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JHIZ! I hope you and everyone enjoys this little story. **

* * *

Today was exhausting.

It wasn't physically exhausting, as Kyoko has done much worse in a 16 hour day before she became an actress. She was used to running around from dawn to dusk. No, today was mentally exhausting. It started out fine. Box 'R' took up most of the morning, with little to no NGs. It was such a flawless time, that Kyoko's mind was more consumed with Ren.

Or was it Cain?

Honestly, she didn't know who was in trouble, or if he even was in trouble. If it was Cain then it would all be acting, even if it was BJ. No, BJ was soulless. There is no way that BJ would feel troubled about anything other than which weapon he was going to kill someone with. Thoughts and ideas crept into her mind all day about what was happening to her respected senpai. She desperately wanted it to be about Cain, hoping that it was all an act that Ren conceived in order to make Cain a deeper character in his mind. For why would Tsuruga Ren be affected by the words "cold-blooded killer"?

No matter how much she thought about it, the pieces didn't fit. Ren was kind and warm. Cain was the cold one. Cain would have the violent past. Ren's past… well, Kyoko didn't know anything about his past. Who his parents are or where he grew up. She only knows about his work history and who he is now. Still, the thought of her senpai having a past in which induced him to be cruel or violent made Kyoko's head hurt. It simply wasn't possible. That or it's too frightening a thought.

However, who else but Ren would, the real person, be affected by those words? Even so, why those words? Yes, he knew how to fight, but that doesn't mean he's a killer. Lots of people can fight and never hurt a fly. Kyoko's heart knew this statement to be fact, yet why, deep down inside of her, was there a seed of doubt?

Her brain racked back and forth on this throughout the day. An internal debate of epic proportions until it was finally time to be Setsuka and Cain. After that, her internal thoughts became excessive worrying during filming. Even if she didn't know his past, the fact remained that Ren is being consumed by something from it, and it was her mission to keep it from succeeding.

Setsu was constantly on high alert, trying to keep all outside conversation to strictly business and to the absolute minimum. She allowed no one near her brother but the director and the actors once they were acting. In between shots, she stole him away, not that many minded after the last two incidences. After six hours of being on guard and deflecting everything that came their way, Kyoko was drained. Especially since nothing even remotely threatening happened, which made her wonder if all her efforts were in vain.

_Perhaps the meeting with the director fixed everything, _she mused to herself. Tsuruga Ren was a professional after all, and their small break from Tragic Marker was all he needed to refocus. Kyoko glanced at Setsuka's brother slouching beside her in the back of the cab. He took up more than half of his fair share of the back seat. His knees were so far apart that his right leg invaded her side of the car and touching her left knee. He was leaning on his left arm which was propped up by the armrest of the car door and was casually looking outside in sheer boredom. Cain was the same as always and the only difference from the BJ now and then was the fact that his violence was expected – a perfect representation of what was on the script. Nevertheless, the change was too dramatic for Kyoko to feel completely at ease even if everything did go well tonight.

_Well, at least tonight is done, _Kyoko thought relieved. Apparently, her exhaustion was evident as her obsessive older brother reached out and sot to comfort her. He stretched that long arm across the short distance between them and gently placed it on the top of her head forcing her attention to him.

"Tired?" The question was direct and clipped. To anyone it almost sounded angry, however, to Setsuka all she heard was the warmth and worry of her dear older brother.

Her lips twitched in what would be a tired smile and barely moved her head in a nod. His fingers slipped between the strands of her strawberry and blonde hair and glided down her back until they curled around her bare waist. Kyoko fought not to shiver at the seemingly innocent gesture. Setsuka would definitely start to purr at his petting, but Kyoko knew her body betrayed her character as a mild tremble ran down her spine. She felt him nudge her body towards him and was thankful that this time, she didn't fight him.

Setsuka followed his wishes and slide her bottom closer to him, slipping herself in the little wedge he created with his leg to cuddle up to her big brother's warmth. It was amazing how well she fit into this place in the puzzle. Cain shifted towards her a little bit allowing her to rest her head comfortably on his chest. She was even able to bring her legs up onto the seat with them. Her right arm slipped around his slim waist while his ran down the length of her back over her hip and placed his hand on the bare skin of her right knee.

It was picture perfect: a couple – a scary one but still a couple – completely comfortable with each other and in love taking comfort in each other at the end of a long day. Nevermind the fact that they were acting as brother and sister and not a couple, or that the girl's race was an inhuman color of red as she pretended to sleep and the man's heart was racing so fast he was worried that his true feelings would be given away. It was still a heartwarming sight, if you dared to look at them.

The trip wasn't too long, but long enough to make both of them start to sweat with nervousness. The moment the cab stopped at their destination, Kyoko snapped up from her position as if she was never asleep and immediately paid the man while Ren quickly ran into the cooling night air relearning how to breathe. The two went upstairs without a word, both stepping into the room with almost a sigh of relief.

Kyoko walked into the main room first though her eyes flickered to the bathroom longingly. She really wanted to take a long hot bath. An onsen would be best. Nothing beat the feeling of dipping into a steaming hot spring surrounded by all its beauty, but a long soak in the tub would feel almost as nice. However, Ren always took his baths first. It was only proper etiquette to give her senpai first dibs to get clean. He was the one really working anyway.

Setsu plopped onto her bed as Cain did go into the bathroom, shut the door and the water started to run. Even with her mentor gone, Kyoko didn't let herself relax knowing that she would get to her watery heaven later. Trying to waste an hour, she checked her phone messages and noticed that Moko-san had called. A huge smile spread across her lips as she listened to her best friend's voice fill her ears. The call was about her schedule. Her birthday was coming up soon and Kyoko of course wanted to celebrate it with her. Kanae called at 8 and it was far too late to call her back to find out when they could meet, so instead she simply texted her back stating that she would call her back as soon as possible.

The moment her phone hit the bed, the bathroom door opened. Kyoko looked up in shock and blinked as a freshly clean Ren stepped into the room. Still stunned, Kyoko looked at the clock behind her then back at the man who was supposed to be still taking his shower or bath. Cain took forever to bathe, like at least 40 minutes – not 10!

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Setsu asked worriedly. Perhaps her woes weren't done after all.

"I'm fine. Go take your shower," he replied casually and headed to the fridge for a can of beer. As he turned around and popped the top, Setsu was standing right in front of him with a scowl on her face. She stood up on her tippy toes and reached up to feel his forehead. A smile threatened Ren's lips. It was funny how often this girl thought he was ill. He never knew what a cold was until recently, why would he suddenly get become sickly?

"You're warm," she said suspiciously and ran her hands down his face to his neck. Ren's eyes closed at the feel of her soft hands on his skin. His heart started to pound in his chest and the rest of his skin was eager for her to continue down under his robe. Unfortunately, her hands slipped away as she spoke, "but it's probably from the shower."

Cain sighed. "I'm not sick, because I took a quick shower. I'm tired and want to sleep. Is that okay?" He asked sarcastically making Setsu roll her eyes. She crinkled her nose at him in a vexed sneer.

"Well good for me then. I'm taking a bath – a long one," she stated huffily and turned to grab her things. Cain smirked as he took a sip of his sake and watched her. She stomped noiselessly through the room to the bathroom door then promptly twisted on the ball of her feet and stepped up to him. She tapped on the can and glared at him.

"One," Setsu snapped at him and then pointed a threatening finger at him. "Only one got it."

"Of course," he complied giving her the chance to slip into the bathroom. Ren snorted softly into his drink and quickly finished it off. Honestly, he would love another drink after today, but stopped as the water in the other room started to flow. He sighed and headed over to bed. Half of what he told Setsuka was true. He was tired but wondered if he could sleep at all.

Everything went well but all the hushed whispers and fearful looks had his nerves feeling raw. What were they thinking? Looks of fear and even some of caution mixed with anger filtered through people's eyes as they looked upon him. Those looks crept on his skin like snakes slithering underneath his clothes. What were they saying? Words like scary, killer, heartless, murder kept creeping to his ears throughout the night. Each of them felt like a knife had pierce through him making him twitch to respond in kind.

That is until a certain someone swept in to his rescue. Ren shook at the thought of what he could have done. His hands itched and his muscles tensed with the need to… he sighed. _To what? To prove them right? To show everyone in that studio that I am in fact a murderer. _ He ran his fingers through his hair as he heard the water stop and then a soft sweet voice filled the room.

"Nii-san."

It was amazing how well that name calmed him – stopped him from doing something so completely stupid. She was there for him throughout the night, up to the moment he stepped on to the stay and was there when he came off. Praising him about the scenes he just finished, talking to him about things they might do while they visited Tokyo, she did everything that he needed her to do, which posed a question.

"Does she know?" He spoke out loud to the empty room no expecting an answer. _Perhaps Lory told her, _he thought with a flash of anger shooting through him. _No. If she knew the she wouldn't have stayed with me. If she knew what I did, if she knew that my true self was a heartless monster…_

Ren shook his head. There was no way she would know. Plus he truly thought that Lory would never tell anyone his past. He stood up and headed towards the fridge for another drink. Cain would simply have to apologize for the extra beer. It was about time she exit it from her bath so he quickly got back into character. As soon as he started to take his first sip, he heard a jangle. It took him a moment to recognize it as her phone.

Still in character he snatched it up and answered it, "What?" That one word speaking volumes of annoyance and anger almost saying, _who the hell is calling my sister? _

"Um, I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number. Excuse me." The call ended and Ren instantly knew who it was by her voice. It was Kotonami Kanae, and Ren cringed knowing fully that he should not have answered that call. Cain hated the thought of someone calling his little sister or even the thought of someone knowing her number. Then the fact that they were calling so late, it was preposterous.

Suddenly that little jangle sounded again making Ren jump, and for a second he didn't know what to do. He looked down and did read the little screen saying it was Kotonami again. Then a mischievous little idea crept into his head and before he could logically talk himself out of it, he walked into the bathroom while her phone was still ringing.

Kyoko sighed as all of the muscles in her body soaked in the extremely hot water. Oh the moment she sunk into the tub, a wonderful sense of serenity filled her. Her wig was gone, her face scrubbed clean of makeup and finally out of those restricting leathers, this was heaven. She wanted to take a bubble bath. It was something that was very special but of course all of the soap was gone due to a certain someone. Nevertheless , the bath still felt great. Wishing that it was an onsen, she brought with her a little hand towel, soaked it in the hot water and placed it on her forehead. Yup, heaven.

Until the moment the door opened.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! _

Kyoko sat up completely alarmed as she felt the presence of someone coming into the bathroom while she was bathing, and that can only be one person. Water sloshed in every single direction as she tried to find a way to cover herself up. She took the tiny little hand towel and tried to cover up both her breasts and the apex of her legs at the same time. When that didn't work, she brought her legs up to cover her nether parts and held the towel to her breast and crossed her arms over them. Then the heat to her face reminded her that she was not Setsuka at the moment and wanted to cover her face.

She couldn't hear him coming, nor did her mind register the fact that her phone was ringing. Her mind was consumed with the fact that Tsuruga Ren was walking into the bathroom while she was naked in the tub. Knowing that he was getting closer, she was frantic to figure out what to do. Finally, she had to remember that it was not Ren that was walking into the room, but her brother Cain. She's done this to him twice now and he stayed in character.

"Oh God," she mumbled to herself and dunked the hand towel back into the water.

It took Ren far longer to get to shower curtain than it should have taken. The ringing phone was tightly held in his hand though slightly muffled now by his grip. His heart was racing and he was sweating as he knew that he shouldn't have come in, but the damage was done. Water sloshed around making him aware that Kyoko knew he was there. He forced Cain up as his hand touched the plastic curtain and pulled. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

A pale naked body shimmered underneath the surface highlighted by the white porcelain tub. She was lying against the back of the tub as comfortable as possible with her legs stretched out, her right knee slightly bent up. Her arms were not covering anything up as the right was thrown up to rest on her forehead and the left was lying leisurely along the side of her body under water. The only thing that was covered was the one thing he saw everyday – her face.

"What Nii-san?" Setsu asked behind the little towel in a tired muffled voice.

Kuon had to force his eyes to her face or rather the towel on her face when she spoke. Still, he only held it in view for a fraction of a second, letting his eyes move down back to the blurry image of her body. The phone continuously rang and buzzed in his hand trying to remind him of what he came in there for, but the vision of the woman – not girl – in front of him kept his mind in only one state – lust.

"Niii-saaaan, what do you want?" She whined as she moved the towel just enough to peek her right eye at him. Finally, he held out the still ringing phone to her only to have it abruptly stop ringing.

"My phone?" She asked confused and held out her hand instinctually. Cain quickly put the phone into her wet hand and stormed out of the room without saying a single word.

The moment the door shut closed; Kyoko curled up into herself and screamed soundlessly into her limbs. Her phone was tightly clenched between her hands and she was shivering but not from the cold. In fact she was beyond hot, her blood rushing to the surface of her skin in a full body blush. Soft mumbles streaming from her lips as she tried to hide herself into her herself. The words were so rushed, so soft and completely unintelligible that she doubts that her own brain could understand what she was saying. Soon her muscles started to cramp and shake from the effort of keeping herself bundled up and the initial panic started to ebb.

Freeing her arms she wrapped them around her legs afraid of even the empty room of seeing her naked body. After years of going to public baths and even undressing in a dressing room made out of a flimsy cloth curtain, never has she ever felt so exposed as she does now. _Tsuruga-san saw me naked. _I _let _him _see me naked! Completely, totally, utterly naked! _While it was only seconds that he was gazing at her, it felt like hours, even days. Logically, Kyoko knew she choose this, that she was to blame for this and no one else; however her heart and body couldn't accept the actions she just now allowed to happen.

"What am I going to do?" Kyoko groaned. _What can I do? Really? He's already saw everything and nothing happened. He didn't say a single word. _She sighed and finally released her legs, now completely asleep from lack of circulation. She looked down at herself and saw the plain, boring, sexless body of a child. She was an A cup, not even threatening the realm of a B cup. She had no waist to speak of since she had no hips. Her legs were short and scrawny as were her arms. It's no wonder he was able to stay in character. What's there to take notice of? A deep sigh escaped her lips once again knowing there was nothing she could do. Now, the water was tepid and nothing about this bath was desirable, even the person in it.

Of course, the depressed person still in the bath knew nothing of the torment the man in question was experiencing. The moment Kuon slammed the door shut, the room seemed to shake with the effort, or perhaps that was him. His entire body shook with the effort to keep himself in check. His knuckles were white as he continued to grip the door handle, the stress of his strength not to open the door again making the handle bend slightly. Kuon's mouth went dry and his legs could no longer hold him up. The door was the only thing holding him up and keeping him away. It was so quick. The moment the curtain flew away to reveal the siren in the water to where he finds himself now was a matter of mere seconds, and that was all it took to absorb every curve of her body, every mole on her skin, every fine detail of her beautiful form for his libido feed from. And did it feed…

His mind assaulted him with images – flashes of her body in the water: the pale flesh in stark contrast to the white background drawing attention to the curves of her body, the dark thatch of curls half hidden by her thigh, and oh God, her breasts. They were bigger than he thought. The soft milky curve fell slightly below the water's surface making the highlighted tips of her breasts tease him mercilessly. Her raised right arm had her right breast almost completely out of the water, while her left rose and fell out of the water as she breathed.

All he wanted to do was drink the water from her breasts, to run his hands down the length of her body and feel the wet skin that laid within arm's reach. Kuon sighed and hung his head trying to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes he was stunned to find evidence of his desires completely exposed by the simple white robe he was still wearing. He groaned wondering how long he's been like this and when it decided to make itself known to the world. Knowing the instant surge of lust that burst within him the moment he saw her, he desperately hoped that Kyoko didn't see him like this. He quickly moved the robe over him and that one single touch made him jump for more attention.

A light blush adorned his cheeks as his body screamed at him to fix things, and his mind quickly agreed as her voice filtered through the door and graced his ears. Her soft voice mumbled through almost sounding like a soft moan. Kuon's head thudded against the door behind him as his imagination took control.

He pictured her petite body relaxing in the water and himself giving into the desires she created. He heard movement in the water and felt the water surround him as he leaned over her and tore that silly little hand towel from her face to reveal his blushing lover. Her eyes were closed and her breathing sped up with nervousness but all he saw were the flush cheeks and full mouth asking to be kissed. Kuon wasted no time fulfilling her request, winding his arms around her back and lifting her from the water to finally taste those sweet lips. A whimper slipped from her mouth to his as he softly kissed her.

Generally that one kiss should have been enough. It would normally be enough for him, for that was all he ever let himself fantasize about, but right now with her naked body in his arms pressed against his, it was like giving a drop of water to desperate man. It only urged him forward, craving more of her taste, more of her touch, simply more of her. He ran his right hand down her back to cup her bottom lifting her up against his body as his mouth opened to lick and nip at her lips. Kuon urged her body onto his lap, forcing her to sit on top of him as he sat back, the water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor without a care.

Feeling the hard length of him between their bodies caused a surge of panic through Kyoko's body making her gasp and allowing Kuon the access into her mouth he so needed. He slipped the tip of tongue between her lips, tenderly touching the tip of hers. She felt so lost in the feeling that she didn't know what to do, what was expected, so he taught her. His arms held her still against him as his mouth worked to loosen hers. He licked her lips and playfully tangled with her tongue. It wasn't long before she timidly ventured into his mouth, that tiny slippery muscle of hers sliding alongside his sending little waves of pleasure down his body.

Her hands tightened at his shoulders and he felt Kyoko push away needed a moment to breath. He unwillingly parted from her mouth but could not stop from tasting more of her. He licked and nibbled down her jaw to her neck as she gasped for air. His mouth was the only thing moving on her body though he wanted more, but was afraid. Kuon was afraid of letting her go, that she would vanish into the steam of the bath if his arms stopped holding her against him; therefore he didn't.

His arms were firmly placed around her, his right wrapped around her butt and hips pressing the soft flesh of her stomach against the hardness of his arousal and the coarse curls of her sex mixing with his. His left supported her back, allowing him to dip her back and letting his mouth to drink the droplets of water that clung to her skin. The water upon her skin tasted like the sweetest of wines and he was parched from desire. He devoured every single drop of water on her skin from her mouth until he reached her breasts and all it took was a single lap of his tongue across her nipple to make her shudder a moan and jerk her hips against him in effect causing his own vocal appreciation.

That one motion gave way to a greater need, one that his mouth couldn't fulfill with only the taste of her skin. Though he would be damned if he gave up such a sinful treat. No, instead he hiked her up, making her body glide higher against his so her breast were at his lip's mercy and so was the center of her paradise to his probing fingers. His mouth feasted on the mounds of flesh before him, sucking and licking those hard little tips that drove him mad. Kyoko, lost in the feeling of his touch, sunk her fingers into his hair and painfully held him against her. With the fear of losing her gone, Kuon loosened his hold on her bottom and ran his fingers around the curve of her butt down the inseam of her thighs. The tub was much too narrow to maneuver but somehow her thighs spread slightly wider for him.

Her acceptance, her love. It was all he ever wanted. She was his, her body, her mind, her heart, and he wanted to see that proof of that possession on her skin, emitting from her eyes and being torn out of her lungs with screams of passion. His mouth marked her pale skin as his fingers glided up her thigh to reach that moist guarded place that promised such pleasure. The moment he touched her tender flesh, Kyoko cried out, tightening her hold of his head and nearly crushing his face against her chest. Not that he minded such acts, but it did limit his play. Still he continued, sweeping his nimble fingers long those nether lips and teasing that bundle of nerves. Soon her limbs weakened allowing him to slather her swollen peaks once again.

The water was a mixed blessing. While the sounds from her throat and the movements of her body told him she was enjoying what he was doing to her, the water washed away any bit of wetness she could have created from his play. This made those gentle strokes along her clit stimulate her even more and that first climax almost instantaneous; however this will not do if he wanted to ever feel that moment of release clench around him.

With her body as malleable as the water around them, Kuon lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the tub and proceeded to move back. Kyoko struggled to keep up with him, feeling cold from the lack of water and her lover's warmth. She blinked trying to swallow the euphoria of her orgasm to understand what he was up to only to have him sink into the water and lift her legs to be suspended on his shoulders. She squeaked as gravity tried to pull her back and slam her to the ground. Kuon, of course, caught her and kissed her thigh in apology. They moved to the back of the tub, towards the edge were there was enough surface for her to sit and still lean against the wall. Though cold at first, the moment his lips pressed a tender kiss upon her folds, the heat of her body was more than enough to keep her warm.

All he tasted was water. He sucked all of the droplets that clung to those dark black curls that barely covered her, then licked away the water that hid in the petals of her womanhood. He couldn't taste anything but the clean water that surrounded him, but with the soft mewling sounds and her hands tightly gripping his hair, he knew that soon he would taste the honeyed nectar of her arousal. He knew he was being impatient when she whimpered instead of moaned as he licked her bud, so he went slowly, kissing her entrance as he did her mouth, teasing and playfully licking and sucking her lips. His tongue ran laps around that overly sensitive bud down to dip inside of her and back up until he had her panting and twitching her hips every time he came near it. He gave it a soft kiss and then lightly tested her sensitivity when an almost violent shudder ran through her body along with a throaty moan.

Kuon smiled and teased her again, ignoring what she truly wanted in favor of slipping his taste buds inside of her, finally earning that sweet wetness from within her. Having tasted that unique flavor that only belonged to her, he wanted more and tore out a scream from her lips as he clamped his lips around her clit. It was too much still too soon and she buckled against him. Somehow though the sucking became softer and his tongue circled and smoothed the previous motion making her rotate her hips against him. He forced her closer to him, closer to the edge of the tub and quickly started to lose her support. Her arm flew above her to regain balance; however, Kuon had her completely secured. His hands held her, held her to his mouth as he licked way her creamy center, each lick shooting shots of electricity through her body until those waves of pleasure crashed into an overwhelming release erupted from her lips. Her thigh clenched around him, urging him to stop.

Kyoko couldn't take anymore; her body was humming with raw energy as she twitched in orgasmic overload. Unfortunately, he wasn't finished. The room got darker as Kuon leaned over her. Going to his knees, he collected his spent lover into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Not wanting to lose the afterglow of her release, he took himself into his hand and gently ran the tip of him over those spent folds making her gasp in response. His body ached with the need to be inside of her and wanting this first motion to be done, he set himself before her and drove inside of her while she was still receptive.

Instead of a scream of pain, he heard a scream of pleasure purge from her lips. Instead of tightening and crushing his member in a moment of panic, she pulsed around him, allowing him to fill her to the brim without injury to his love. No one has held her before. The feeling of tearing through her virtue was there, yet her body accepted him without fail, as if she was simply waiting for him and at long last they were one – complete. Shock and awe and the mere pleasure of finally being inside of her made him absolutely still. It was her voice that brought him back.

"Don't stop," Kyoko breathed out barely audible. She was panting in his arms. Her arms loosely fell around his shoulders, but he was the one who kept her to him. He was the one that drove this moment of passionate insanity. Those few words made him question why he wasn't moving and kick started his own engine. He moved tentatively out and shallowly drove back in making her whimper with need. Her legs hugged him tighter against him and finally he gave in to what he wanted. He reached back with his right hand taking her left thigh and supported her back with his left arm to angle her the way he wanted, the way he needed to take her. The moment she was in position he easily slipped out of her almost to the tip and drove into her with mind blowing ease making the woman in his arms throw her head back in a passionate moan.

From that moment on, Kuon couldn't be stopped. He held her in place as he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push. She was like a perfect suit, tailored only for him, gliding along his body, squeezing him just enough to build up his own pleasure while he tore screams and moans from her lips. He couldn't do anything but watch. The way her body accepted him inside of her, watching him disappear into her cavern of warm wetness, every jerk her body made as he filled her up making her breast bounce in perfect timing with the raw sound of passion from her throat. It was all too much, the feel of her, the sounds and smell of their love making filling the room. Her body clenched around him, tightly gripping him as he moved inside of her.

However, instead of feeling the tight hot warmth of her body around him as he spilled his seed, he came into the rough unforgiving terry cloth of his robe and clenched his jaw trying to silence the groan of his orgasm as he sat on the floor against the bathroom door. The only warmth he received was from his own hand, not the beautiful woman still talking to her best friend behind the bathroom door. With his needs met, Ren was able to swallow Kuon up and get up from his shameful position. He cleaned himself off with the robe and quickly got dressed only to find that he was still craving something more satisfying that his own flesh on flesh.

"That's all you're getting. Deal with it," Ren grumbled, still embarrassed that he masturbated with Kyoko a mere door's thickness away. There was no way of known that she would catch him in the act. That the door would suddenly open, dropping him to the floor with his hand around himself while remembering all he saw of her in the tub. Again his other self twitched in response at that memory and his half hard self was trying to encourage his mind's thoughts.

Thankfully his boxer briefs and a pair of black jeans should keep his sex drive hidden from the focus of his desires. He will sleep uncomfortably in his jeans but it is better than the alternative. He quickly gathered his spent robe and some other random clothing and made his way to the washer. He didn't want her finding this little mishap while she did the laundry. Nooo, this he could take care of. By the time, he figured out the machine and stopped by the bathroom door to hear her still talking to Kotonami. He smiled softly, relieved that she was laughing even after his taking advantage of their characters and that he got away with his teenage act.

Walking to his bed, he noticed the still undrunken can of beer sitting on the countertop. Ren smirked at it and hesitated picking it up.

_I don't really need it anymore, but… _

He picked it up and started to drink the warming liquid. It wasn't room temperature yet so it wasn't that bad. He made it to the bed and was about to turn on the TV when Kyoko finally came out.

"NII-SAN!" Setsuka screeched. Ren was surprised and wasn't prepared to be Cain just yet and blinked confused at her. The little hellcat stormed over to her angry as a hellion and ripped the can of beer from his hand.

"I said one," she wailed. "How many have you had? You look completely relaxed as if you've had a twelve pack!" Ren couldn't help but snort at that. _Do I really look that relaxed? _ Apparently that smile set her off even more and set her off in a very common lecture. "I told you that you drink too much! All you do is drink and smoke, drink and smoke…." She continued with the same lines of taking care of himself and threatening to hid all the cigarettes and beer for a week, meanwhile, his eyes kept flickering down to her body. The Setsuka approved lingerie covered her body just enough to peak his interest. The little black camisole and short shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs.

But now, he saw past that or rather beneath that. While Cain was expressing a bored look and trying to ignore his sister and watch Television, his eyes were glazed over with Kyoko in his peripherals. Her pale naked body was standing next to his bed, her breast bounce ever so slightly with the arm movements of her lecture and that soft flesh asking for his touch once again. His jeans became uncomfortably tight at the vision in his head.

"You know what," Setsuka said bringing something new to the old lecture. This brought Cain's attention back to her even though his eyes stayed glued to the screen. A little smirk was on Setsu's face as if she had a brilliant idea for punishing him. "I'm not going to sleep with you tonight like last time. I don't care what bad dreams you get tonight, as punishment you're just going to have to get through it on your own." She crossed her arms as if highlighting her unwavering will on this point. Cain and Ren turned to look at her and both knew that if he did need her again, she would be willing. Though after tonight...

Cain reached out and snatched her arm causing Setsu to yelp as he yanked her onto the bed with him. "Fine. Now shut up and watch TV with me. I promise you I won't be having a bad dream from now on," Cain said with a little smirk. No, the only things that will be haunting him for months will be of her, naked in that tub.

* * *

**I hope everyone will forgive my lack of realism with the fantasy. I don't believe Ren would want to fantasize about hurting Kyoko by taking her virginity. hehe**

**Thanks for reading. Cheers!**


End file.
